


Trick or Treat (28-31/10/2018)

by robs



Series: Drabble Events [21]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Original Work, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Cap.1: Mello/fem!MattCap.2: Alec/MagnusCap.3: Jace/fem!AlecCap.4: OFC/OFC (Rita/Clara)





	1. mello/fem!matt

**Author's Note:**

> [Qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/permalink/1937052256371133/) la foto con fandom/ship/bromance/blablabla, prompt e fill di questo event.  
> 

Hanno messo a punto il loro piano con la piena consapevolezza della probabilità, della quasi totale sicurezza, di non poterne uscire vivi: non è quella la cosa importante, dopotutto, non quando sanno che la morte aleggia su di loro da anni e non hanno mai preso davvero delle precauzioni per evitarla, e perlomeno in questo modo sarà qualcosa che hanno deciso di fare di mano propria. Vivere con la certezza che questi saranno gli ultimi giorni in cui respireranno è diverso dal sopravvivere con l'incertezza di poter aprire ancora una volta gli occhi perché il loro destino è nelle mani di qualcun altro, ed è molto meno spaventoso dell'alternativa.

Matt sorride tra sé, con una sigaretta accesa stretta tra le labbra e le dita che battono ritmicamente sulla tastiera del portatile che ha sulle ginocchia, mentre si assicura per l'ultima volta che gli orfani che dopo la morte di L sono rimasti alla Wammy's House siano ancora protetti da tutte le precauzioni che ha messo in piedi prima di decidersi a seguire le orme di Mello ed andarsene definitivamente da quella che considera tutt'ora la sua prima vera casa; Mello è chino sul tavolo di fronte a lei intento a pulire con una sicurezza nata dall'abitudine le sue pistole, con una tavoletta di cioccolato in bocca e i capelli che coprono parte della cicatrice che gli deturpa il viso, e l'appartamento è quasi silenzioso mentre si dedicano per l'ultima volta alla routine che hanno perfezionato da quando si sono ritrovati.

È un peccato, direbbe certamente qualcuno, che abbiano deciso di porre fine alle loro vite quando sono ancora così giovani, quando sono così brillanti da essere considerati dalle poche persone che conoscono la loro esistenza due dei migliori cervelli che il mondo abbia offerto negli ultimi decenni, ma nessuno dei due la pensa davvero così: sacrificarsi per un bene superiore è qualcosa che non è mai stato nei desideri di nessuno dei due, non davvero, ma sanno che per smascherare Kira una volta per tutte, per consegnare alla giustizia l'uomo che ha ucciso il loro mentore come se fosse uno dei criminali che ha per tutta la vita aiutato a mettere dietro le sbarre, l'uomo che con arroganza ha rubato il suo nome per continuare alzarsi come Dio sopra tutta l'umanità, sanno che per porre fine alla follia a cui Kira ha dato il via questo è l'unico modo.

Non sono abbastanza per fermarlo, qualcosa che Mello è stato costretto ad ammettere quando il suo primo piano è clamorosamente fallito, o almeno non lo sono da soli, ma offrire faccia a faccia il proprio aiuto a Near è qualcosa che l'orgoglio del ragazzo non gli permette di fare neppure se l'alternativa è morire. Matt non può biasimarlo per questo, non quando lo conosce come se Mello fosse parte integrante di sé, e tutto sommato non pensa che morire sarà poi così male: non c'è niente in questa vita che le è mai davvero stato così a cuore da stringere i denti e sopportare per anni a venire la monotonia, e quella piccola scintilla che ha trovato per farlo si spegnerà quando Mello morirà il giorno successivo, non c'è nient'altro che la lega a questa vita.

Matt conclude l'ultimo controllo un attimo prima che la sigaretta si consumi del tutto, e getta il mozzicone ancora fumante nel posacenere ai suoi piedi mentre spegne il portatile dopo aver dato il via alla cancellazione di ogni dato che contiene; si alza dalla poltrona con uno sbadiglio che ha poco a vedere con la stanchezza, ed è con un sorriso che questa volta raggiunge anche le sue labbra che alza gli occhi verso Mello e incrocia il suo sguardo.

“Letto?” chiede, notando che le pistole sono perfettamente riassemblate e pronte ad essere riposte nelle rispettive fondine, e il ragazzo annuisce in silenzio prima di farlo e alzarsi a sua volta. Sono sempre stati molto tattili l'uno con l'altra, da quando erano bambini, ma da quando si sono riuniti Mello ha tenuto le distanze da lei per qualche motivo che, se Matt avesse voglia di azzardare un'ipotesi, probabilmente è un misto di vergogna e senso di colpa che non gli dona per niente; per questo, quando il ragazzo la affianca, non si mette troppi problemi a cingergli le spalle con un braccio e tirarselo contro senza badare al suo sbuffo irritato.

“Sei terribile,” borbotta, piccato, ma c'è un sorriso nascosto da qualche parte nei suoi occhi mentre le abbraccia la vita un attimo più tardi; è la loro ultima notte in questo mondo, è piuttosto certa che possano permettersi di stracciare gli stupidi limiti che Mello si è imposto dopo averla lasciata indietro, e Matt ha tutta l'intenzione di usare questa carta il più possibile nel tempo che rimane a entrambi.

 


	2. alec/magnus

Alec è sempre estremamente cauto quando mette piede nello studio del suo ragazzo; non è mai sicuro di cosa potrebbe pestare per sbaglio, considerando il caos che regna sovrano nel luogo in cui Magnus disegna e abbozza le sue più oltraggiose creazioni, ed è stato più di una volta costretto a subire le ramanzine dell’altro quando la sua distrazione l’aveva portato a rovinare per errore proprio quel pezzo di stoffa o quel bozzetto che serviva allo stilista. Non l’ha mai presa sul personale, ma è comunque irritante sentirsi trattare come un bambino quando di solito il problema è causato dal disordine cronico del suo compagno e non di proposito da lui.

“Magnus?” lo chiama quella sera, aprendo di uno spiraglio la porta dopo aver bussato e non aver ricevuto una risposta, e non è sorpreso nel notare il tremendo caos nella stanza quanto invece lo è nel vedere lo stilista assopito sulla sua scrivania con una matita ancora stretta tra le dita; sbuffa una risata, perché onestamente l’aveva avvertito che sarebbe crollato se si fosse trovato da solo in una camera senza altre distrazioni oltre alle creazioni, e a passi leggeri si avvicina al tavolo per svegliarlo.

Se fosse un altro giorno non lo farebbe, non quando l’altro ha un evidente bisogno di rilassarsi e chiudere gli occhi per più di quattro ore al giorno, ma sono stati invitati alla festa di uno di quei famosi giornalisti di moda di cui Alec si scorda puntualmente il nome (non sono negli stessi giri, lui e Magnus, nonostante le loro professioni possano farlo pensare) e non farsi vivi dopo aver assicurato il loro ospite della loro presenza potrebbe essere preso come un’offesa.

“Uhno, ancoa scinque minti,” borbotta Magnus quando Alec gli scuote una spalla, affondando con più decisione il viso contro il braccio che gli sta facendo da cuscino, e il modello sghignazza prima di pizzicargli delicatamente un orecchio e sorridere con la soddisfazione dettata dall’esperienza quando l’altro sobbalza, improvvisamente sveglio e con un’espressione a metà tra l’irritato e l’offeso sul volto. “Alexander, no, perché mi hai svegliato,” brontola, e c’è un evidente broncio adesso a piegare le sue labbra, qualcosa che porta l’altro ragazzo a mordersi la lingua per non scoppiargli a ridere in faccia.

“Dobbiamo prepararci per la festa di Halloween di Come Si Chiama,” risponde, chinandosi per schioccargli un bacio sulla fronte e scompigliargli ancora un po’ i capelli già spettinati. “Inizia fra un’ora e mezza, abbiamo il tempo per fare tutto quello che dobbiamo fare e per arrivare in orario ma non troppo.”


	3. jace/fem!alec

Alec ha imparato da tempo a convivere con la sua gelosia; il fatto che lei e Jace siano amanti non può che essere un segreto, perché due parabatai secondo la Legge non possono condividere un amore che non sia completamente platonico, e il modo più facile per mantenere la cosa nascosta agli occhi di tutti è sempre stato lasciare che il suo compagno flirtasse con ogni ragazza attraente che incrociasse il suo cammino, un po’ perché è quello che tutti si aspettano da una persona come lui e un po’ perché Alec non è mai stata particolarmente interessata ad attirare su di sé l’attenzione degli altri tanto quando gli altri non sono mai stati apparentemente molto interessati a lei.

Essere sempre stata nell’ombra del suo parabatai e in quella della sua brillante sorellina è una cosa da cui ha spudoratamente tratto vantaggio per anni, e vedere Jace fare il cascamorto con altre ragazze non l’ha mai particolarmente ferita nonostante a volte sia irritante. Hanno una buona copertura, una routine che tiene il loro rapporto tabù lontano dagli occhi di chi li separerebbe se sapesse la verità, e le va bene così.

Almeno finché Magnus Bane non entra nelle loro vite, e la fiammata di gelosia da parte di Jace che Alec avverte nel legame che condivide con il suo parabatai è la prima cosa che le fa capire che lo Stregone stia spudoratamente flirtando con lei.

Pare che adesso sia il turno di Jace di imparare a convivere con la gelosia.


	4. ofc/ofc

La giornata è stranamente calda, pur essendo il trentun ottobre, e la finestra del salotto è socchiusa per far circolare l'aria; il chiacchiericcio dei bambini in strada fa da sottofondo al film che stanno guardando alla televisione, un mix di azione e di commedia ai limiti del demenziale con due personaggi assolutamente fuori di testa come protagonisti, e l'atmosfera rilassata è interrotta di tanto in tanto dalle risate di una delle due o dal suono del campanello.

È pomeriggio inoltrato, una buona parte delle caramelle e dei dolcetti che hanno acquistato apposta per la giornata è sparita nei sacchetti e nelle finte zucche dei bambini che hanno fatto loro visita, ed è Rita che si alza per prima quando il campanello suona di nuovo, mentre Clara mette in pausa il film per l'ennesima volta con un sorriso disegnato sulle labbra: sapevano che sarebbe andata così da quando hanno scoperto che avrebbero avuto tutte e due la giornata libera, che sarebbero state continuamente interrotte da piccoli ospiti mascherati in cerca di dolciumi, e hanno scelto di rivedere questo film apposta per non infastidirsi dalle continue pause.

Clara recupera dalla cucina una delle insalatiere in plastica che hanno riempito di caramelle, dopo averla decorata con zucche e ragni di carta per stare in qualche modo in tema con la giornata, mentre Rita apre la porta di ingresso e finge di trasalire per la paura quando il nuovo gruppetto di bambini grida “dolcetto o scherzetto” con gli adulti che li accompagnano che ridacchiano per il loro entusiasmo; Clara non può biasimarli, non quando raggiunge sua moglie alla porta e vede i piccoli travestiti da mostri cercare di imitare la gestualità dei loro personaggi con un fervore non indifferente, e posando una mano sulla schiena dell'altra donna può avvertire il tremore che significa che anche lei sta trattenendo a stento.

“Dolcetto, dolcetto!” esclama, seguendo l'esempio di Rita e fingendosi spaventata mentre mostra al gruppetto le caramelle in segno di resa prima di mordersi la lingua per non ridere quando i bambini smettono all'improvviso di fingersi spaventosi ed esultano per essersi guadagnati il loro bottino.

Distribuiscono una manciata di dolciumi nei contenitori che i bambini porgono loro con entusiasmo, e quando i mostriciattoli sono soddisfatti fanno l'occhiolino ai loro accompagnatori mentre salutano il gruppo; Rita chiude la porta appena in tempo per camuffare alle loro orecchie la risata che non riesce più a trattenere, Clara che sghignazza al suo fianco, e come ogni volta che ha suonato il campanello spendono qualche minuto a commentare i costumi e le mosse adorabili del gruppo mentre tornano in salotto per continuare a guardare il loro film con il chiacchiericcio che proviene da fuori dalla finestra che fa loro da sottofondo.

 


End file.
